


The Break

by Billy_Dietrich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_Dietrich/pseuds/Billy_Dietrich
Summary: Это необъяснимо — и Дин пытается с этим бороться, но схватка проиграна, потому что где-то в глубине души, которую Дин не в силах разорвать надвое и разделить с Сэмом, он понимает: всё уже кончено. Нет Сэма. Потерял.Не уберёг.К несчастью, Дин Винчестер не умеет сдаваться.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester





	The Break

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2014 году в рамках феста по заявке: Иезекиил оказался предателем со своим злодейским планом. Дин его остановил, всех спас и т.д. (все это можно оставить за кадром), но от Сэма осталась только пустая оболочка. Дин возит с собой тело брата, ухаживает за ним, разговаривает, трахает. Хочется атмосферы безумия и отчаянья. Без ХЭ!

Марин поднимает взгляд от кассы раз эдак в пятый за последние десять минут. У неё дофига работы с чеками — машинку снова заело, и не отпечатывается всё так, как надо, — да и вообще, вон, очередь у стойки… но она всё равно кидает беспокойно-подозрительные взгляды на дальний столик.

Парни как парни. Высокие, в кожаных куртках. Симпатичные. Не сильно похожи, так что, скорее всего, или друзья или парочка — сложно понять. Да таких полно. Марин бы не обратила внимания, честное слово, уж у неё-то привычки влупиться в кого-то взглядом и пытливо рассматривать точно нет.

Но они… странные какие-то.

Один другого — это смешно, но ладно — кормит. На полном серьёзе. Бурчит, ворчит, разговаривает сам с собой — а всё равно накалывает на пластиковую вилку салат с капустой и заботливо кормит послушно открывающего рот парня. Тот молчит. Смотрит прямо. Жутко даже, если честно.

В памяти кассирши сами собой всплывают прочитанные о всяких там возможных патологиях книги. Ну, мало ли какие синдромы бывают. И чего к ним взгляд тянется?..

Бр-р. Встряхнувшись, Марин обещает себе, что когда вернётся сегодня вечером домой, то обязательно крепко поцелует здоровую, пусть и чересчур непоседливую дочку.

~*~

— Как насчёт призрака в Калифорнии? — спрашивает Дин. Потом чешет подбородок, кивает сам себе и прикладывает ко лбу бутылку холодного пива. — Мдэ, далековато.

Сэм сидит на своей кровати — собственно, прямо там, где Дин его оставил. Он не разувается, не скидывает куртку, хотя в номере жарко, и за кожаный воротник стекают одна за другой солёные дорожки. Вообще-то говоря, это очередной план всё ещё надеющегося Дина.

Он, разумеется, не срабатывает, как и миллион предыдущих: Сэм не тянется снять куртку.

Дин старается не унывать и не опускать руки — но с каждой неделей делать это всё сложнее.

Это так же сложно, как вытаскивать Сэма из кровати по утрам: он тяжёлый, такой огромный ведь — даже с учётом того, что и Дина сложно назвать маленьким. Это так же сложно, как тащить его с собой на каждое дело в надежде, что хоть что-то его зацепит. Звонить Кевину и говорить, что всё о’кей. Иногда Дин устаёт, психует и оставляет Сэма в мотеле, пока сам ходит в библиотеку, на место преступления и во всякие такие места. Но при этом так за него страшно, что Дин с трудом терпит до конца дня — а иногда вполне ожидаемо не выдерживает — и несётся обратно в номер, нарушая все возможные правила вождения и превышая скорость. Он врывается в мотель, вихрем распахивает дверь — и замирает облегчённо, с колотящимся, бухающим как набат сердцем, сползая обессилено по стене вниз, когда видит, что Сэм сидит ровно там, где он его оставил, не сдвинувшись ни на дюйм.

Это уже паранойя.

Дин не знает, что повредил в нём Изекииль. Что такого надо было в нём сломать, чтобы случилось… такое. Он ведь не пускает слюни, не бормочет бред и не бьётся головой об стену, кусая пальцы. Он смотрит вперёд, иногда моргает, меняя направление взгляда, и ходит, прямой как палка, туда, куда ведёт его Дин, ни шага в сторону.

Это гораздо страшнее.

Это необъяснимо — и Дин пытается с этим бороться, но схватка проиграна, потому что где-то в глубине души, которую Дин не в силах разорвать надвое и разделить с Сэмом, он понимает: всё уже кончено. Нет Сэма. Потерял.

Не уберёг.

К несчастью, Дин Винчестер не умеет сдаваться.

~*~

  
Горячие струи упругой воды разбиваются о тёплую, немного побледневшую кожу. В воздухе висит хрупкая водяная пыль; собираются под потолком в прозрачную завесу облака пара.

Дин ведёт душем вдоль тела Сэма, сгорбившегося в ванной. В этом минус его решения вновь сорваться в дорогу после всего **этого** : мотельные души просто отвратительны, а ванные, которые в них иногда всё же встречаются, ржавые и старые.

— Руку подними, — ласково приказывает он, поливая горячей водой брата.

Он всегда так делает. Надеется застать каким-нибудь приказом Сэма врасплох, попросить о чём-то невзначай — может, когда-нибудь Сэм повинуется машинально: подаст кружку, откроет бардачок, сделает этот самый шаг в сторону. Должно же было что-то остаться, что-то должно…

А пока он стискивает зубы и сам поднимает его руку, окачивая душем её внутреннюю сторону, бок Сэма и подмышечную впадину.

Иногда его одолевает соблазн набрать полную ванную и опустить Сэма под воду, прижать к жестяному дну. Иногда его обуревает душная злость к тому, что забрало у него брата, к тому, что осталось — но не имело права называться Сэмом. Убить. Уничтожить. Разорвать в клочья. Отомстить.

Но отрывистый лай выращенной в нём отцом охотничьей псины сменяется Старшим Братом. И он моет Сэма. Кормит его. Втаскивает в Импалу и из неё. Укладывает в постель. Убирает волосы с лица. Заглядывает в глаза. Эта двойственность невыносима.

Любой здравомыслящий человек сказал бы, что Дин Винчестер спятил.  
Любой здравомыслящий человек не вынес бы и пары дней подобной жизни.

И из этого следует, что Дин Винчестер вполне себе так планомерно сходит с ума.

~*~

  
Дин вытаскивает Сэма из ароматной ванной, ногой отпихнув старую дверь, и валит на кровать.

Он присаживается на корточки возле его постели, запуская пальцы в душистые, чистые волосы. Сэм в одном полотенце, сбившемся набок; мокрая длинная чёлка, которую Дин минут пять махрил полотенцем, влажными кольцами падает по бокам лба. Он пахнет шампунем и чистотой. Так вкусно.

Дин целует его — не в губы. В родинку под глазом, в висок, за ухом. В лоб, у глаза, в уголок рта. Он сглатывает встающие комом в горле при каждом поцелуе «пожалуйста».

У Сэма такие мягкие, безвольные губы. Самое ужасное и мучительное — то, что он всё ещё пахнет так, как пах тогда.

В первый раз Дин так дико, непристойно надеется. В первый раз, когда занимается с Сэмом сексом, то есть. Дин ведь правда, самым неподобающим образом питает надежду, что уж на это-то Сэмми откликнется — но нет, и всё обращается в настоящую пытку.

Тогда Дин срывается впервые.

Сэм остаётся лежать на спине, глядя в потолок, с раскинутыми в стороны ногами, пока Дин сходит с ума. За разгромленный номер придётся заплатить вдвое дороже.

Дин разговаривает с ним.

Кажется, Сэм единственный, кому Дин может сказать, что всё близится к концу. Или описать, как чувствует себя: как собака, щенка которой сбило электропоездом — размазало по рельсам в одно мгновение. Но ведь уйти не получается, никак не покинуть то, что ещё осталось, не хватает сил; и собака продолжает сидеть на путях, несмотря на то что электропоезд рано или поздно проедет снова.

Дин чувствует, как приближается его электропоезд, когда треплет братишку по макушке, забываясь.

И иногда пытается снова. Как тогда.

Сэм действительно вкусно пахнет после душа, и Дин мягко целует его, касаясь ароматной чистой кожи обветренными губами. Сэм не откликается и не содрогается.

_— Боже, ну побрейся ты! — притворно ноет Сэм, отпихивая его голову._   
_Дин жмётся к его животу, кусаясь легонько._   
_— Да брось, тебе нравится._   
_Он садится рядышком и, посмеиваясь, хлопает по колену, как Санта-Клаус. Сэм закатывает глаза… но слушается._

Дин отводит в сторону волосы с его лба, другой рукой стаскивая полотенце.

_— У меня от твоей щетины будет ожог._   
_Дин не отвечает, кусая его за выпирающую ключицу. Сэм, мигом затыкаясь, молча откидывает голову назад, дыша через нос и облизывая нервно губы. Он гладкий, горячий под руками, пальцы с лёгкостью соскальзывают по изогнутой спине вдоль выпяченного копчика, нырнув на мгновение в чувствительные ямочки, и поглаживают меж ягодиц — Сэм шипит, ёрзая на его коленях._

Дин осторожно переворачивает его на живот: с того, самого первого, раза он не может при этом смотреть Сэму в глаза; надеяться — это больно.

_Под губами Дина, под его широким влажным языком, дёргается Сэмов кадык, когда он сглатывает, вцепляясь в веснушчатые плечи до красных следов. Дин всегда осторожен с ним — по крайней мере, он старается… — но Сэм, кажется, не против боли. Он тоже охотник, он привычный — и это то, что может иногда Дина даже пугать._

Дин бы и рад остановиться, ведь это почти что с трупом трахаться. Но внешне же это Сэм: его длинные ноги, маленькая задница, изогнутая мощная спина, длинные волосы, так потрясающе сминающиеся под пальцами. Это всё — Сэм.

Это то, чего Дину всегда хотелось — и хочется, матерь божья, до сих пор.

_— Дин, — выдыхает Сэм, сжимаясь. Руки Дина на его спине подрагивают, на горле сжимаются зубы, вырывая из него задушенный стон удовольствия. — Дин, боже, Дин…_   
_Он такой внутри, что это с ума ёбнуться можно. Дину нравится ощущать, как он прогибается на нём, как бьётся в его руках, такой красивый, как разъезжаются его ноги, заставляя насадиться ещё глубже, почти до боли. И стонет он так…_   
_— Сэмми…_

— Сэмми? — тихо зовёт Дин, когда брат не реагирует даже на разведённые ноги. Он знает: младшему всегда нравилось это движение, он с пол-оборота заводился всегда, когда Дин делал это, раздвигал его колени — как когда получалось: резко и сильно, дёргая за бёдра на себя, или нежно, почти просительно. Он так любил это движение.

Дин зажмуривается, уткнувшись лбом в расслабленные плечи и начиная двигать бёдрами.

_— Я… я тебя… я с тобой… — бормочет Сэм, обнимая его лихорадочно, скользя руками по телу — и в итоге крепко прижимая Дина за голову длинными пальцами._   
_— Боже, — выдыхает Дин, вскидывая бёдра и царапая бока брата, — ты никогда не заткнёшься, так ведь?_   
_— Нет, — фыркает в его рот Сэм, целуя поочерёдно губы Дина: верхнюю, нижнюю, в уголок рта… — Куда я от тебя денусь, ну?.._

— Не так! Блядь, господи, не так!

Дин взрывается. Срывается. Плоть тянется к плоти, но господи боже… он бьёт подушку — кулаком, сильно, жёстко и много. Так, чтобы не ударить Сэма, не наставить лиловых синяков, не сломать ему пальцы — чтобы заорал хотя бы от боли.

— Не так! Сука! Всё не так!

Он срывается нечасто. Но иногда всё же срывается.

Сэм дёргается немножко, когда Дин рывком, не заботясь о нём — ни о ком не заботясь, в том числе о себе, — резко выходит из него, отталкивает. Сэм продолжает лежать на животе и смотреть вбок, на стену.

Дин, едва натянув штаны дрожащими от жгучих злости и гнева руками, орёт на него. Он, сам того не замечая, нарезает круги по комнате, надрывает горло, вцепляясь в волосы; он может с силой пихнуть брата в плечо, даже не осознав этого, и ударить, заорав:

— Отвечай! Реагируй! Ответь мне, чтоб тебя, Сэм! Сэм!

Сэм смотрит в стену. Дин воет волком, громя лампу, телик, их ноутбук, миску с пластмассовыми апельсинами… он рушит всё, что может разрушить, чтобы не сломать то единственное, что у него осталось, — и к чему руки тянутся сильнее всего.

— Не так! Не так, Сэм… Сэмми! — он зовёт его, но Сэм не поворачивает головы. — **Сэмми!**

Он падает на колени, в осколки злосчастной лампы, сгибаясь, содрогаясь в мокрых всхлипах, которые так редко себе позволяет. В дверь робко стучат, но Дин слишком занят тем, что оплакивает младшего брата.

Он стоит над свежей могилой. Он чует давно ушедшие запахи крови. Плоти. Смерти.

Утыкаясь лбом в уже окровавленные из-за его коленок осколки, он воет, воет, воет… пока Сэм — то, что от него осталось — смотрит вбок, в стену.

На следующий день Дин подползёт к нему на изодранных коленях с дырами в джинсах, в которых застряли мелкие осколки стекла и пластмассы, поцелует безвольные ладони, глядя сухими виноватыми глазами, и погладит по волосам. Подтянет одеяло, прикрыв наготу. Спросит, всё ли в порядке, давно зная, что ответа не будет. Извинится. Коснётся губами, зажмурив глаза, каждого оставленного вчера синяка — и каждый раз это будет словно ещё одно горячее, искреннее «прости», на которое Сэм не ответит.

~*~

  
— Я много о чём жалею, — говорит внезапно Дин, кидая на него косой взгляд.

Они сидят на краю обрыва, на чёрной парной земле и в окружении высоких полевых трав; щёки гладят тонкие ласковые травинки в умелых руках тёплого ветра. Где-то невдалеке преломляются закатные лучи в округлых боковых зеркалах остывающей Импалы. Дин пьёт пиво, у Сэма в руках истекает конденсатом нетронутая бутылка.

— Например, о том, что на твоё пятое Рождество позволил отцу уехать.

Дин легко, слабо — измученно и безумно — улыбается.

— Или о том, что мы плохо замотали твою коленку, после того как ты содрал её, пытаясь научиться кататься на скейтборде с другими, нормальными детьми.

Солнце золотит Сэму волосы, легонько дует светлыми лучами в его глаза, путая ресницы.

— О том, что позволил тебе уехать в семнадцать.

Кротко чирикая, мимо проносится крохотная юркая птица; Сэму не хочется вытянуть руку, крикнув: «Смотри!»

— О том, что позволил тебе умереть.

Солнечный свет своими горячими невидимыми губами целует нос Дина — снова выскочат тёплые веснушки, коснуться ртом которых Сэму больше не суждено.

— О том, что дал умереть себе, оставив тебя одного.

Дин смотрит на него. Сэм смотрит в траву.

— О том, что делал это снова, и снова, и снова… прости, господи. — Он наклоняется, зажмуриваясь, целует всё, что осталось от брата, в шею, упирается лбом в его плечо. — Прости, господи… прости, Сэмми.

Бездушный взгляд Сэма провожает закатывающееся за горизонт солнце.

Если бы Джон, Элен или Бобби были живы, они бы всеми правдами и неправдами оттащили Дина от Сэма, пусть даже пришлось бы приложить упрямца так, чтобы потерял сознание. Потому что самый последний идиот понял бы: мальчишка Винчестер не настолько силён. Он не протянет долго **вот так**.

Но никого не осталось — только Дин и… и всё.

Дин не был идиотом. Он всё понимал. Он знал, куда ведёт его тело Сэма.

Ещё раз посмотрев на брата, он осторожно вынул полную бутылку из его послушных пальцев, отставил в сторону и поволок его в Импалу.

Ну что ж, кто куда кого тянул. Как карта легла. Дин Сэма — в машину. Сэм его — в могилу.

Пускай. Упрямо стиснув зубы, Дин тащил брата прочь от обрыва. Как всегда.


End file.
